Poof' What Just Happened?
by PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe
Summary: 'Poof' Just like that, random people from different cities, states, and even nations disappear. Where do they end up? In the vast world of Naruto! Only prblem? They're all animals... May change rating if things get out of hand...


**A/N: I know, I deleted the original first chapter and replaced it with this one. That's because I was informed that I was 'breaking the rules.' So, look at my profile if you want to submit a character. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about:**

Have you ever realized that there's a lot of fan fictions where the Naruto characters get turned into animals and then suddenly sucked into our world somehow and the only way they can turn back into semi-humans is if they touch water? Well, I did (while reading every story I lay my eyes on, but that's not the point).

So I decided to make one where the exact opposite (kind of…) happens

In this story, we, the 'normal' people, will be sucked into their world as animals. As for turning back into humans, you'll just have to wait and find out how they manage to do that ;)

By the way, this is during Shippuden, so the cannon characters are around 16. Enjoy!

~3 PaInTiNg-ThE-aPocAlYpCe

'**Poof!' What Just Happened?**

_Thoughts_

**Author notes**

_Third Person POV:_

Aiko stared at the clock that hung above her teacher's head as he droned on, for what seemed like forever, about the bond angles of different atoms. The second hand ticked at a steady pace, getting closer to the 12 at the top of the clock. Aiko tensed up and got ready to spring up from her seat as soon as the final bell rang, dismissing everyone for the week.

She had originally thought that getting a job right after school would fit her schedule perfectly, but it turned out to be pretty difficult to run 4 blocks to the café she worked at in under 15 minutes. It was especially hard if she dropped her textbooks or got tripped by her least favorite person while running. Just thinking about that guy had her fuming…

"Is there something wrong, Aiko?" Mr. Kipling asked, noticing the death glare Aiko was giving the wall.

"Oh!" She hadn't even noticed that she was frowning before. Now her face was flushed as she noticed some of the other people snickering at her, including that infuriating male to her left.

"Uhm, nope! Nothing at all!" Aiko chirped with false happiness. Just then, the bell rang and Aiko sprinted out of the classroom. She definitely didn't want to run into _him _again. Aiko weaved through the students exiting their classrooms and successfully made her way out of the school. Now she only had 4 blocks to run.

She made it to the third block before she started to get tired and speed walk. That's when _he _showed up in his brand new sports car.

"Hey, Aiko! You look a little tired! Want a ride?" He called out to her in a mocking tone. His friend in the passenger seat laughed. Aiko grit her teeth and kept a straight face as she continued to speed walk down the sidewalk. She didn't so much as look in his direction.

"Are you even listening to me? Tch! You're just like your dad! You don't listen to anyone! Maybe that's why your mom left! Did you ever think of that? Maybe that's why he drinks himself dead every night at my dad's bar! He's part of the reason why my dad's so rich! Say thank you to him for me, will you? You know, if he ever goes home to see you!" The infuriating, rich, snobby, jerk face laughed and sped off in his expensive car.

The entire time, Aiko hadn't let up on her speed walk. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ Her never ending chant echoed through her head as she made her way into the small café. _Just one more night. Then mom and dad will come home to see me._

After work…

Aiko sighed as she shut the door to her apartment. Today had been a fairly busy day at the café, and she had worked hard. On her way back from work, she had stopped by a shop to pick up a cheap dinner that she had eaten on the way home. With dinner out of the way, now was as good of a time to relax as ever.

Aiko settled down in the worn down chair that sat in front of the dinosaur-like pc. It was old, but at least it worked, right? She pressed the 'on' button and watched as the screen lit up, as if to welcome her back after her long day at school and work. Aiko looked forward to her computer time each day.

As soon as the computer was ready, she opened up an internet tab and checked her new e-mails. _Delete. Delete. Babysitting job this Sunday. Delete. Delete. Delete. Hmm? What's that? _Her eyes rested on an e-mail that didn't have a subject or a sender. She opened it and saw that all that was in the e-mail was a shortcut to a website. Curious, she clicked on the blue letters and looked at the pop up.

Aiko was expecting some sort of ad for car insurance or a free gift card, but she was surprised to see that it was just a personality quiz. _Well, I've got some time for just one little personality quiz._ With that, she clicked on the 'start' button and began picking answers. The questions were simple and not as in-depth as to be expected. For example, question number one was: "What's your favorite color?" and question number two was: "What's your favorite animal?" Aiko had no idea what those had to do with her personality, but she wasn't going to complain about it.

Finally, after 25 long questions, she was done. Aiko clicked the 'finish' button at the bottom of the page and the screen changed to her results.

'You are normally a happy-go-lucky kind of person who is willing to help people out when they need it. You work hard to achieve your goals and won't take 'no' for an answer. Your spirit is that of a fire tiger, and you've had your fair share of problems.'

Okay, so far Aiko was liking her results. They fit her pretty well.

'For example, your mom probably left you and your dad without so much as a goodbye.'

Wait. WHAT? How did that test determine this? Aiko sat forwards in her chair and started frantically reading the next part.

'After your mom left, your dad probably became a heavy drinker which forced you to find a job and work extra shifts each night to pay for the apartment bills. However, this is too much for you and you tend to get ulcers frequently.'

Okay, not even her dad knew about her ulcers. What was going on?

'But don't worry! Everything will turn out well in the end!'

Aiko stared dumbfounded at the computer screen. So many questions ran through her head that they were starting to give her a headache. She blinked her eyes in discomfort. Was it just her or did the lights seem a lot brighter? Aiko's head spun as she was suddenly aware of all of the scents in her apartment. When had she sprayed perfume on everything? It hurt her head! Her ears picked up so many noises from people going up and down the staircase at the end of the hallway, it wasn't even funny. What exactly was happening?

Aiko's vision blurred as everything became too much to bear. She could feel herself falling off of the chair, but she was too overwhelmed by her senses to care. Then her world became black as she passed out on the floor.


End file.
